My one in a million
by NayaLopezQueen
Summary: Superstar Santana Lopez plans on going on an European tour when her new dancer seems to be the most gorgeous blonde she has ever seen. What would be a fun trip to Europe turns out to be the best trip ever thanks to her new friend.* Brittana story * Faberry side story * (summary sucks, just read the story haha)


**New york, May 1st:**

As i look out of the window, a smile appears on my face. These crowded streets and huge buildings are reminding me how much i actually missed New York City.

The last few weeks have been exhausting and all i want to do right now is to get home and relax for at least one evening. We're almost at my street when suddenly the driver pulls over. I look out of the window and see the familiar building of _Puckerman Sounds._

"We're here Ms Lopez." The driver says while adjusting his tie. "Ehm, actually you we're supposed to bring me to my home." I smile politely. "I know Ms Lopez, but Mr Puckerman wanted to see you." He smiles nervously. "Oh okay. And call me Santana please, thank you for the ride David." I smile at him while my eyes follow him as he steps out of the car to open my door. "You're welcome Santana." He smiles. "I'll be waiting for you right here."

I step out of the car and immediately put my sunglasses on. The sun is shining and it's pretty hot outside so i'm wearing a short white dress and black heels. I start walking to the entrance when a few photographers block my way.

_"Ms Lopez, how was your tour?" Flash._

_"When are you planning a new tour?" Flash._

_"You look stunning today, Ms Lopez!" Flash._

The last comment made me blush so i quickly look up. "Thank you." I say as i continue to walk towards the entrance.

_Puckerman Sounds_ is a record label owned by one of my best friends, Noah Puckerman, also known as Puck. We went to the same highschool and thanks to him, i made it into this big world. Actually i already made it when i was 6, i got casted for a few tv shows and have been acting ever since. But thanks to Puck, i also got a record deal and got to show off my vocal talent. And then the unexpected happened, my albums were selling like crazy and even big stars like Alicia Keys wanted to record a song with me. And here i am, _Santana Lopez, a 20 years old huge popstar_ as they call me. I've just finished my american tour and Puck is already discussing with my manager to add another tour for the end of the summer.

As i walk further into the lobby, i can see Marley sitting behind her desk. Marley is Puck's assistant and she's super nice. 'Hey Marley!' i say excited as she looks up quickly. 'Santana! Oh gosh, how was your tour? Puck missed you like crazy! And so did i." She giggles. 'It was awesome, i got to meet a lot of fans and the shows went great! And Puck missed me huh? Is that the reason why he wanted me to come over right after my plane landed?' i smirk. She laughs again before she answers. "No haha, i'll let him know that his favorite superstar has arrived." She winks and quickly grabs her phone. "Puck? Santana is here to see you.. Okay, i'll send her up." She puts down the phone and points towards the elevator. "He is waiting for you in his office.' She smiles. "Thanks! I'll see you later."

A few minutes later i'm standing in front of his office. I knock 2 times before taking a step back. "Come in!" i hear him shouting. I open the door and before i could say something, he already has me picked up and spins me around. 'San! How's my best friend doing?' he says as he puts me down again. 'Someone missed me.' I smirk. ' I'm doing fine, thanks for asking.' He laughs. 'You are welcome hun. Well, why i asked you to come over.." he walks back behind his desk and sits down in his chair. "You got yourself a new tour coming up in a month." He says safely, because he knows how exhausted i am. "Another tour? I don't want to sound rude, but i just finished one?" i tell him a bit annoyed. "But it's an European tour, come on San! You've always wanted to go to Europe!" he almost begs me. "Okay okay, you're right. Thanks Puck, did you already call Mike to tell him about this tour?" Mike Chang is another friend of mine, and also my choreographer. His dance moves are incredible and his choreographies are amazing. "Yep, i called him this morning. He's super excited, and he even brought up an amazing idea." He says. "What kind of_ amazing idea_?" i ask suspiciously. "He wants to have a competition at NYCDU to pick out a new dancer to tour with you guys." He says while grabbing a pack of documents and shoving them to me. "Here are all the details you need to know, you only have to sign right here." He taps the bottom of the paper. I look up at him and give him one of my biggest smiles. "Thank you so much." I grab the pen he's holding and quickly sign the bottom of the paper with _Santana Lopez_. "You don't have to thank me, it's all you.' He smiles.

**Brittany's POV:**

"I introduce to you all, Mike Chang." Victoria says. "He's here to announce something to you guys." Victoria is our dance teacher, she's been teaching me from the very beginning. "Hey guys, well as you already know, i'm Mike Chang. I'm the choreographer of Santana Lopez, yes _the _Santana Lopez_._" He laughs before he continues. "This summer we'll go on a European tour, and i'm looking for some good talent." He looks around, before his eyes lock with mine. "So i'm organizing a competition to find that talent. I hope you all are excited to join this competition and i wish you all the greatest luck." He smiles again. "Does anyone have a question?" he asks while looking around the class. I quickly raise my hand. "Yes you." He points at me. "Shoot!". He laughs. "Ehm, what do we have to do to win?" i ask nervously. "Oh yes sorry. My assistant will hand out some papers to you all. All the details are explained very well, also my number is on it, so you can call me with any questions you have." I nod. "Thank you." I smile shyly. "So i hope you guys will all show up at the competition, now get your asses back to dancing! Bye!" he smiles before he waves at us.

A couple of hours later, i'm finally on my way home. I open the door of my appartment and drop my purse on the kitchentable. "I'm home!" i yell as i enter the living room. "Oh hey, how was school?" Rachel asks as she looks up from her laptop while sitting on the couch. Rachel is my best friend since kindergarten, we basically grew up together. Her parents died in a car accident when she was 6, so my parents adopted her. So actually she's my sister too. We decided to both leave Philadelphia and move to New York together. Her big dream is to become a broadwaystar, while my dream contains becoming a professional dancer. Rachel knows me better than anyone else, but sometimes she's just too much. "School was okay, we got a special visitor today." I wiggle my eyebrows before i start laughing. "Who was it? Don't tell me it was Barbra because i'll kill you!" she says loudly. "Woah calm down Rach, it was Mike Chang." She sighs with relief. "Mike who?" my eyes widen. "You don't know Mike Chang? Rach, come on! He's the choreographer of Santana Lopez! He's organizing a competiton to find a dancer to join their dance crew for an European tour this summer! And guess who's competing?" i wiggle my eyebrows again and point subtile at myself. "Wait, did you say _Santana Lopez_? Shit Brit! Do you think i can compete too?" she asks while she shows me some of her awesome dancemoves. I laugh out loud and shake my head. "No Rach, students only. And by the way, you better focus on your vocals. Those dancemoves are.. _special_." I laugh again and walk out of the living room to my bedroom as i hear Rachel talking to herself. _"My dancemoves are great.. She's just afraid that i'll steal her spotlight.."._

* * *

**First chapter of my new Brittana story. Let me know if i should continue, i have a few chapters ready to post. This chapter was short but i promise they'll become longer. Thanks again for reading! Follow me on twitter ( nayalopezqueen) and on tumblr ( . ) to ask me all of your questions. **


End file.
